


Meeting at the Concert

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maya and Lucas are at a concert for their 6 months and then they run into Josh. Maya thought she had gotten over Josh, but now she's not too sure.





	1. Chapter One

I'm so excited! Lucas got me and him tickets to my favorite singer, Andy Black! Tomorrow is our 6 month anniversary so he got us tickets for tonights concert.

"Maya! Lucas is here!" My mom shouts down the hallway. I grab my phone before I leave my room, for a moment I think about grabbing my jacket but it's going to be hot.

"Hey there cowboy." I smile as I go to hug him. 

"Ready short stack?" I nod my head so we start to head out the door.

"So, this is same guy from Black Veil Brides?" He asks as he starts up his car.

"Mhmm, I have some of his music if you wanna hear it. I'll play my favorite song for you."

I plug my phone up to the cord and look for my favorite song. It takes some scrolling because I have too much music on my phone. I finally find it, Break Your Halo starts blasting though the speakers. Lucas looks at me and smiles. After Break Your Halo goes off he turns down the volume. 

"So my blonde beauty, 6 months is a long time." He states, I just smile at him as reply.

6 months ago today the campfire happened then the day we start dating. Riley found out that I like Lucas, I could finally tell her. Now we can double date, us and her and Farkle. They have only been dating 3 months longer than us though. 

The blonde beauty and the huckleberry. The rebel and the cowboy. Perfect and fucked up paring. I think everyone was surprised when we started dating. Everyone expected me and Josh I guess. I haven't even seen him in over a year. Riley hasn't mentioned him either. I guess he's just busy with college and college girls. Not that I care anymore though. 

Another voice singing snapped me out of my thoughts.

_He's got a one hand feel_

_on the steering wheel_

_and the other on my_

_heart_

Taylor Swift, my guilty pleasure. I forgot I even had that song downloaded. "T. Swift. Nice. Didn't think you were that type of girl." He commented and smiled at me. 

I unplug my phone before another song had the chance to play, "Oh shut up Ranger Rick." I reply back, playfully.

I squeal because I see the place we're going, of course he just laughs at me.

My squeals are getting louder as Lucas starts to park. Of course I'm out of the car as soon as he parks the car. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will hopefully be my first complete chapter fic. I hope to get better at writing. Constructive comments are always welcome!   
> Short chapters :/  
> I write trash because i am trash


	2. Chapter Two

We're trying to get through the crowd when this gets pushed on me.

"Fuck off." I growled and knocked him down.

"I'm so sorry, wait, hey Maya." Josh.

"Hey never would've thought I'd see you here." 

"Same to you, Maya. Hey cowboy." He only glances at Lucas before putting his eyes back on me.

You like Andy Black?" He asks, clearly me.

"I could ask you the same." I reply, playfully as Lucas puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Ah, you and him?" Playfulness is gone, but he doesn't sound too serious.

"Mhmm. 6 months tomorrow." Lucas replies, as he kissed my forehead.

"Hey we still have like 2 hours until it starts, wanna go and sit in the grass?" Josh asked.

I nod in reply. I figured why not. Maybe I can find out where the hell he went. It feels so much cooler than in between a fuckload of people.

"So, where the fuck have you been?" I bluntly ask. 

He laughs before replying, "College kept me quite busy and this summer I went to Paris."

We all talked a good bit, catching up and having fun.

Josh checks his phone before saying "I came here with friends so i'm going to go catch up with him. Can I both of your numbers?" He hands me his phone. 

I put mine and Lucas's number in his phone and give it back to him, "I put both of our numbers in there for you."

"Cool, so I'll see ya later." Josh heads back into the crowd.

"Wanna stay here or start to head back?" I ask Lucas.

"Whatever you want, baby girl. it's your choice."

"I guess we better head back. Probably going to start soon."

I love concerts but hate the waiting. The amount of people at concerts makes me want to puke. Having Lucas here makes it easier to not want to put my head through a wall.

I hardly go to concerts. The people and costs are too hard to deal with. When i go to concerts I usually go alone or Riley comes with him me. Josh, Riley, and I went to a Taylor Swift concert about 3 years ago. We told everyone that it was idea but I've always loved Taylor Swift.

As we linked our hands together he asked, "So whatcha wanna do after this?" I just shrug in response.

We'll probably do what we always do when we're out together. We always go get tacos.

it's getting darker so it's getting cooler. I kinda wish I would've brought a jacket but I know it's going to be burning up later.

That's one thing I like about Lucas. He's pretty much a heater, he hardly ever needs a jacket. Which is a good thing considering I have most of them.

I let out a sigh, Lucas notices "You okay Maya?" I nod, "Yeah I'm fine. Just kind of tired. It's like my adrenaline rush is over and I'm crashing."

"Lets see if we can get that adrenaline pumping again, it's about to start." He smiled at me as I started to perk up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write trash because I am trash.  
> (: Well, i'm trying. That's gotta be something.  
> I'm trying to make it longer but it sounds like rambling in a way.  
> Constructive comments are welcomed!  
> I'm super thankful for my hits, kudos, and the bookmark! <3


	3. Chapter Three

 

Josh texted me. As soon as I got home my phone vibrated. I didn't text him back right away. After I put him in my contact list I took a shower. It was a much needed shower, concerts are always so sweaty.

 

**Boing: Hey Maya. It's Josh.**

**Me: Hey Boing**

 

**Boing: You ever going to stop calling me that?**

**Me: Nope never! You are my boing, my only boing.**

 

**Boing: What the hell Maya? lmao**

**Me: Oh, did uncle boing say a naughty word?;)**

 

**Boing: I say plenty of naughty words ;) lmao**

**Me: Oh. Naughty boing**

**Boing: So whats up blondie?**

**Me: Lol. trying to find food. Me and lucas didn't have enough time to go eat**

**Boing: Why?**

**Me: Well we thought my mom would be home and my curfew is midnight**

**Boing: So, she's not home?**

**Me: Nah**

**Boing: Wanna go get some food with me?**

**Me: TACOS**

**Boing: Meet me outside Rileys in 5**

**Me: You're paying btw**

**Boing: Yeah yeah ok**

**Me: Ima go get tacos with Josh cause my moms not home. If you're still up i'll call you when i get back,**

    **don't wait up though. xo**

**RangerRick: Ok, if not i'll call you tomorrow.**

**xo**

I'm not even sure on why I told him i'd go with him. It's about 12:30 in the morning and I need some tacos though. 

***

Josh is standing outside whenever I get there. "About damn time. It's fucking freezing."

"Again with the naughty words, Boing. I am quite disappointed." I look up and smile at him.

"Don't make me tickle you Ms. Hart." He starts to grab at my sides. "Ok! Ok! You win!" Anything to not get tickled.

The walk there is pretty quiet. I always like walking at night. It's really peaceful. I know a certain uncle Boing who used to sneak out at night just for the peacefulness.

After we eat our tacos we heard back to the Matthews. For the most part its a comfortable silence. 

"Want me to walk you home?" Josh asks. I think about it, its already after 1 in the morning and i'm tired.

"Nah I'll text you whenever I'm home though." We hug each other bye.

It doesn't take too long to get back home.

**Me: I'm home. Good night**

**Boing: Night**

Then I also text Lucas goodnight but he doesn't reply so I guess he's already asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get on some kind of uploading schedule but it's hard to know when I can update. I always write it down first and copy and change it from there. I'm also working on an original story now, I'm kind of excited about that.
> 
> Any comments and requests for anything is always helpful!
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, seeing kudos and hits gives me motivation. So, thanks to all!
> 
> I'm trying to find my writing style and a good length so if it's going back and forth I apologize.
> 
> I realize that it may look like there's weird spacing, I'm going to go back through and try to fix it soon
> 
> XO.


	4. Chapter 4

> Thank fuck it's Saturday. I'm too tired. I slept through the entire night, that's something that doesn't happen too often. Usually I have nightmares and those wake me or for some unknown reason I just wake up. 
> 
> lucas still never texted back so I guess he's still asleep. He sleeps like he's dead. Lucky asshole.
> 
> My mom is probably home, but sleeping. So I probably can't leave the house. Riley went to her grandparents for the night last night. She comes back later on today. So I might go over to her house later.
> 
> Last night was amazing. That was the first time i've seen Andy live. I tried to go to Warped Tour last year whenever Good Charolette and black Veil Brides were playing. I got caught trying to sneak out. My mom was going to be a work and I had a free ride. It was the perfect chance. Except my jackass neighbor was "babysitting" me. She called my mom so my mom came home.
> 
> I can't help but to smile at that memory. Even though it didn't work out for me.
> 
> Since then my music choices have grown so I really want to go to Warped this year. A bunch of bands I love are most likely going to be there. Since Josh seems to be into this music I might can get a ride from him. 
> 
> Hm. Speaking of Josh, I wonder if he'll be up by now. it's only 8 but all the Matthews are usually early risers. I'll still probably wait a little bit until I text him. I don't want him to regret giving me his number. i'm not the same 14 year old, now I'm 17 and more mature. He's 20 and I'm 17, we're both more mature now. I no longer have that stupid school girl crush on him.
> 
> It makes me cringe when I think about how i used to act around him. No wonder he disappeared for like a year.
> 
> Wow. He went to Paris. I really want to go to Paris. It seems like such an artistic place. I could go there and paint the sights. My high school has a program where they send students to different countries, this year they won't be able to go though. They didn't have enough people that signed up.
> 
> **My Phone vibrated so it broke me out of my day dreaming.**
> 
> **Boing: Nothing in the cage of my ribcage.**
> 
> **Me: Got no heart to break I like it that way**   
> 

**Boing: That's probably my favorite**

> **Me: My 2 favorites would be Break Your Halo and Put the Gun down**
> 
> **Boing: Break Your Halo was my favorite at first.**
> 
> **Me: At first mine was We Don't Have to Dance. <3 that music video**
> 
> He doesn't text me back after that. None of my friends listen to the same music as me. Well, I mean, I'm pretty sure Farkle listens to Taylor Swift too. So, I can never talk music or bands with other people. Sometimes I meet cool people on the internet but they never lasts long. i'm not really sure why. I've never really liked online friendships. I'm not a people person. 
> 
> **Boing: Top 5 fav bands?**
> 
> **Me: Andy Black, BVB, SWS, BMTH, ICP, Yours?**
> 
> **Boing: Andy Black, BMTH, TOP, PTV, We the Kings. Damn ICP?**
> 
> **Me: Down with the clown (; I love all those. Especially We the Kings. But I don't know too many PTV songs**   
> 
> 
> I seriously love this. I can finally talk about music with someone. Whenever I try to talk music with my friends it's just me talking. I mean i'm not hard core into the music but I like being about to talk about it. 
> 
> **Boing: Lol. Are you going to Warped?**
> 
> **Me: I'll decide whenever they say who's going, you?**
> 
> **Boing: Probably. Depends if I go to a different country**
> 
> **Me: Ah okay**
> 
> **Boing: Yeah. It was fun but I don't wanna go this year**
> 
> **Me: I really wanna go to Paris**
> 
> **Boing: It's really pretty there**
> 
> **Me: Me you Riles Farkle and Lucas should go one day**
> 
> **Boing: Yeah. For sure!**
> 
> I don't know if he's being serious but I am. At least me, Riley, Lucas, and Farkle. Maybe Zay and Smackle. If they got in a serious relationship it could be a couples thing. All the couples in a beautiful romantic place. Of course Josh and whatever girl he dates can come. I'll have have a small crush on Josh. He was my first big time crush. So I'd probably be a little jealous if she's a pretty girl. Of course I have moved on from him though. He'll always be my special boing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already a good bit done writing chapter 5. It's taking longer because i'm also working on an original story that I plan on posting soon. I'm pretty excited about that.   
> Well, there's another chapter. I hope I'm doing well. :)  
> I'm still trying to make chapters longer so it may seem like i'm rambling. I'm trying to get it all in order.


End file.
